From Haruko's eyes
by dira
Summary: Haruko noticed something very peculiar that day involving a certain fox


**From Haruko's eyes**

Haruko shifted her legs again and leaned against the door. She is once again, watching the Shohoku basketball team practice. Haruko never fails to give the team her support. Her brother is the captain of the team. She knows how much the team means to her brother. Haruko glanced to the right and saw the Sakuragi Gundan busily cheering for the red head. And speaking of Sakuragi, he was looking pretty active as usual. Never running out of stamina, he is always on the move. Haruko felt so glad to see Sakuragi 'grown up' in front of her eyes. It actually felt nice. And another reason she keeps on coming to the court is because of- 

"Rukawa !" Sakuragi bellowed. He then began to argue with the kitsune. And vice versa 

_Yes, because of Rukawa_. Haruko thought. She had been almost too shy to confess her feelings for him unlike the Rukawa brigade. Sometime later, her feelings for Rukawa began to fade a little, but she still likes him. _Rukawa only has eyes for basketball. _Haruko concluded. 

"You should've let me have the ball !" Sakuragi's voice was heard clearly throughout the court. Rukawa shrugged. 

"Do aho," 

"You selfish kitsune…" Sakuragi continued. Rukawa kicked him. Sakuragi hit back. This goes on in front of everybody. 

That is until Akagi went over and gave the both of them a big yell, "CUT IT OUT!" They stopped immediately. Rukawa and Sakuragi quickly turned back against each other. 

_Or does Rukawa really have eyes only on basketball ? _Haruko asked silently. Having a major crush on Rukawa , Haruko had develop .. what you call a Rukawa 'sensor'. When everybody is focusing on the ball, Haruko focused on Rukawa. And she noticed something very peculiar about him. 

"There he goes again," Haruko whispered under her breath. Rukawa, who was a couple of meters away, turned his head back to glance at Sakuragi. Yes, Sakuragi. That red head whom he calls an idiot. It was a well-known fact that both of them hate each other. Or do they ? 

Having this Rukawa 'sensor', Haruko realized that Rukawa would sometimes glanced, peeked, and one time she was so sure that Rukawa had stared at Sakuragi. Which was pretty peculiar, even for Rukawa. And Haruko curiously noted that Rukawa never threw Sakuragi any dirty looks every time Rukawa secretly looked at him. But then again, Rukawa never had any real expression on his face. 

"That is so weird," Haruko muttered under her breath. Why would Rukawa ever look at his so-called rival ? And to add it up, Rukawa only communicates with Sakuragi. Which was again, peculiar. Rukawa only talks when being questioned. And here he is, at times, talking to Sakuragi. It does not matter if Rukawa is scolding, telling off, muttering something at Sakuragi. At least he talks to that guy. _Weird.. so weird… _ Again, if, IF, Rukawa hated Sakuragi, he should be ignoring him, yes ? 

This question has popped out several times in Haruko's head but somehow she can never make anything out of it. So she decided to overlook that factor. _Oh , well.._ Haruko sighed. She paid attention to the match again and waved her hand at her fiery friend. 

"Ganbatte, Sakuragi kun !!" 

After practice was over, the team players went to the locker room to clean up and go home. Haruko waved goodbye to the Sakuragi Gundan and waited for her brother inside the hall. Haruko bumped into Ayako, and they talked for a while about Sakuragi's progress. Ayako said Sakuragi is pretty unbelievable. Haruko replied that maybe Sakuragi is really a tensai. They both giggled. Ayako said goodbye to Haruko as the team manager walked out of the hall. Haruko saw Miyagi went out of the hall and stopped for a while to gazed at Ayako. Then he flung his sports bag over his shoulders and he walked off. Yatsuda came out a few seconds later and joined Miyagi. Haruko also saw Mitsui & Kogure walking home together which was not so normal... (O_o) 

Ah.. yes, Shohoku basketball team has come a long way. Haruko waited patiently for her brother. It was getting late and he didn't want Haruko to go home to an empty house all alone. Their parents had gone out of town. It was fun to walk home with her brother once a while. Akagi may seem big and intimidating but he is not that to Haruko. 

"Haruko," Her brother called out to her. Haruko looked at him. 

"Are you all done ?" Haruko asked Akagi. "I didn't see Rukawa kun and Sakuragi kun went home," 

"I punished those two baka. They are cleaning up the court's floor," Akagi replied sourly. "That will teach them to again, disrupt the practice," 

"Ahh.. I see," was Haruko's response. She stopped herself from giggling. Both the brother and sister began to stepped out the hall. After a few steps Haruko realized that Akagi was not walking beside her. She turned around and saw him digging in his sports bag. 

"What wrong ?" Haruko asked, concern. 

"I forgot to take the files Ayako gave me just now. I must've left them on the table in the locker room," Akagi muttered. 

"Never mind, I'll take them for you. I doubt anyone is in there right now," Haruko offered. "You must be so tired from the practice just now," Haruko quickly went inside to the locker room. She saw the files that her brother was talking about on the table in the center of the room. Haruko took the files and she decided to check up on Sakuragi. Haruko sneaked close to the court and slides the door slightly ajar. 

Haruko saw Sakuragi and Rukawa mopping the floor. Sakuragi was grumbling while Rukawa remains.. expressionless as they did their job. Sakuragi and Rukawa were glaring at each other, until Sakuragi muttered something under his breath and he turned to mop far away. Haruko sighed as she shook her head. Then she focused on Rukawa again. _And there he goes again.. _Haruko said silently. Rukawa turned his head and glanced at Sakuragi. Haruko frowned. Then the frown disappeared as Haruko's eyebrows lift high. She pressed herself against the thin slit between the doors to take a closer look. 

_Is that.. is that.. a smile on Rukawa kun's face ! _Haruko thought frantically. To see Rukawa smile is when you see pigs fly. Even if it was just a small smile. Actually it was more of a grin. Haruko unconciously shuddered a little as a new fact was processing in her head. Haruko began putting in extra information that she had thought just now during the practice. And the answer is printing out. 

_Does.. Rukawa kun.. likes... Sakuragi kun ?_

Can it be ? Rukawa likes Sakuragi ? Maybe that's the reason why he does not notice girls, even the noisy ones like the Rukawa brigade. He's homosexual ? It's possible. Maybe he's too shy to come out. Haruko flinched. _This is Rukawa we're talking about ! He can't be gay ! _Haruko reasoned. Haruko tried to forget that information, but it just kept on coming back and back and back. . . . _If he does like Sakuragi.. it's time for a test._ Haruko decided and she nodded. She then proceeded to open the door wide open so that she could get in. 

"Haruko san !!" Sakuragi waved at her. He looks so glad to see her. Rukawa just kept on mopping the floor. 

"Sakuragi kun, you were doing well at practice today," Haruko commented. She saw Rukawa who was behind Sakuragi. 

"Nyahahaha !! Haruko san, there's nothing that this tensai can't do !" Sakuragi laughed out loud. Haruko smiled. 

"You have improved a lot !" Haruko praised as she took one step closer to Sakuragi. She saw Rukawa stopped mopping and looked at them. "Just now you did a very impressive rebound ! That was a very high jump!" Haruko continued as she glanced at Rukawa once in a while. And did she guessed right ? Rukawa was giving her an almost dirty look. But he has always given that look at almost everybody. Haruko decided she should test some more. 

"But gori made this tensai mop the floor," Sakuragi grumbled. "I'll show Gori that I can make this floor spotless.. nyahahaha..," 

"Eh, Sakuragi kun ?!" Haruko made her voice sounds a little louder. "Are you growing taller ?" Haruko asked as she took another step closer to Sakuragi. 

"Why.. Why would you say that ?" Sakuragi said, quite nervously. 

"See, I used to came up to here," Haruko said as she placed her hand on Sakuragi's chest indicating her previous height. Sakuragi felt his face getting hotter. Haruko saw Rukawa squinted and he was standing still, watching them. "Now, I am here," Haruko placed her hand a few centimetres lower. 

"Ahh.. I.. I think I have grown a bit taller... I guess," Sakuragi stammered. Is his dear Haruko san flirting with him ? 

Haruko clapped her hands together as she looked down at Sakuragi's shoes. "Ahh.. Sakuragi kun ! Your shoes are almost worn out again ! All that hard training must have cause that !" Haruko said as she glanced over Sakuragi at Rukawa. She focused on Sakuragi again as he too looked down to check his shoes. 

"I don't think it's that worn out," Sakuragi uttered as he rubs his head. 

"Why don't we go out sometime to buy some other basketball equiptments for you ?" Haruko asked, tilting her head. She feels bad for encouraging Sakuragi.. _ but I hope I'm right. Gomen , Sakuragi kun_

"New Basketball things ? Go out ? Haruko san..." Hanamichi trailed off, his eyes were close to joyous tears. "So when-" 

THUNK !!! 

Sakuragi stopped talking and Haruko almost jumped back at the sound of the loud noise. Both of them turned to the source of the noise. Standing perfectly still, Rukawa was glaring at them. He then picked up the mop stick on the floor. (Which, Haruko guessed, was the one making that noise) 

Haruko shivered as Rukawa's glare just now made her feel.. well.. scared. Rukawa continued mopping again, without saying anything to either of them. 

"Ooi, kitsune. You can't even hold a mop right ?!" Sakuragi reprimanded. Rukawa ignored him and continued on with his work. 

_ Well, enough proof for you ?_ a small voice asked Haruko. Haruko rubbed her chin thinking... almost , almost smiling. 

_ He could have accidently dropped that_ Haruko fought. _ Making THAT loud of a noise ?! It sounds more like he was slamming it on the floor !_ Her inner voice shot back. 

"Ahh.. gomen, Sakuragi kun! I have to go now. Oniichan is waiting for me," Haruko apologized. Sakuragi said goodbye and good night to her. Haruko thanked him and wished him good night too. She then quickly walked out from the gym.

Haruko closed her eyes and prayed silently. _ Dear Sakuragi kun, I wish that you would realise Rukawa kun's feelings for you. I wish the best for you both._ With that she opened her eyes and smiled. She went out and met up with her brother again. 

"Why are you grinning like that ?" Akagi asked curiously as he took the files from Haruko. 

"Ahh.. nothing.. nothing. Everything is fine as usual," Haruko answered quickly. 

"Are you sure ?" 

"Yes," Haruko replied. But the smile never left her face.


End file.
